brightonpubfandomcom-20200214-history
List of former Brighton pubs
A *Abingdon Arms, 21 Sydney Street, Brighton (closed 1956) *Abinger House, 142 King's Road, Brighton (demolished) *Abyssinia Arms, 91a Edward Street (closed) *Admiral Napier, 4 Elm Grove, Brighton (now Cornerstone) *Albert Arms, 81 St Georges Road, Brighton (demolished?) *Albion, 7 & 8 Albion Street, Brighton (now The Lounge) *Alexandra, 54 Queens Road, Brighton (demolished) *Alexandra, 94 Lewes Road, Brighton (now a shop) *Allen Arms, 106 Lewes Road (now The White Crow) *Alliance Tavern, 32 Dean Street (closed) *Alliance Tavern, 140 Edward Street (now a private residence) *Alma Tavern, Carlton Hill (Closed) *Anchor, Lavender Street (Closed 1945) *Argyle Arms, 32 Argyle Road, Brighton *Artichoke, 12 William Street (Closed) *Artillery Arms, 22-23 Artillery Place (Closed 1958) *Arundel Castle, 104 Islingword Street/Islingword Road?? (Closed 1934) *Ashton Arms, Cambridge Street (Closed) B *Babalabar, 7 & 8 Albion Street, Brighton (now The Lounge) *Bag Of Shavings, 29 & 30 Carlton Hill *Balaclava, 73 High Street (Closed 1914) *Balcony Tavern, Elm Grove (Closed) *Balmoral, 32 Carlton Street (Closed) *Battle of Waterloo, 6 Rock Place *Bedford Arms, 10 Bedford Street *Beehive, Regent Hill, London Road (Closed 1939) *Beehive, Trafalgar Street (Closed) *Belgrave Arms, St George's Road (Closed 1936) *Belle Vue Inn, 67 Buckingham Place, Brighton, East Sussex, BN1 3PQ (now The West Hill) *Belmont Arms, Cheapside (Closed 1932) *Black Horse, 112 Church Street, Brighton, East Sussex, BN1 1UD (now 112 Church Street) *Black Lion, Church Street (Closed) *Black Lion, 47 Mighell Street *Black Lion, 77 Gloucester Road (Demolished 1920) *Black Prince, Upper Bedford Street (Closed) *Blacksmiths Arms, 142 North Street (demolished 1938) *Blacksmiths Arms, 44 Upper North Street (Closed 1953) *Blue Posts, 58 North Road (Closed) *Boatmans Arms, 51 Russell Street *Borough Tavern, 39 Borough Street *Branch Tavern, Eastern Road (Closed 1938) *Brassfounders Arms, Portland Street (Closed) *Brazen Star, Tidy Street (subsequently Gas Fitters Arms which closed in 1922) *Brewers Arms, 93 Carlton Hill (Closed) *Brewers Arms, 87 Church Street (Closed 1930) *Brewery Shades, 12 & 13 Black Lion Street *Bricklayers Arms, 58 North Street (Closed) *Bricklayers Arms, 105 Southover Street (now The Greys) *Bridge Inn, 31 New England Road *Brighton Arms, 47 Essex Street (Closed) *Brighton Packet, Steyne Street (renamed The Aquarium in 1874) *Bristol Hotel Shades, 143 Marine Parade *Britannia, 5 Cavendish Street (Closed 1951) *British Rifleman, 3 Black Lion Street *Brokers Arms, Cheltenham Place (Closed) *Brown Jug, York Road North/32 York Hill? (Closed 1951) *Brunswick Arms, 39 Ditchling Road / 27 Brunswick Place North *Buckingham Arms, 2 Dyke Road *Buckingham Arms, 66 Buckingham Road *Burlington Arms, 8 St Georges Road (Closed) *Burton Arms, 32 Russell Street (Closed) *Bush, Arundel Road (Closed) *Butchers Arms, Edward Street (Closed) *Bute Arms, 12 Bute Street (Closed) C *Cabinet Makers Arms, Wood Street (Closed 1946?) *Cadogan Arms, Sloane Street (Closed 1943) *Cannon, Russell Street (Closed 1965) *Canteen, 115 Gloucester Road, Brighton (closed 1963, demolished 1966) *Carlton Arms, Carlton Hill (Closed 1951) *Carpenters Arms, West Street (Closed) *Castle Inn, Castle Street (Closed) *Charleville Arms, Gloucester Road (Closed 1919) *Chequers, Preston Street (Closed) *Chichester Arms, 98 North Road (Closed) *Christies Hotel, West Street (Closed) *City of Hereford, 29 Upper St James's Street (Demolished) *City of London Tavern, London Street (Closed) *City of York, Western Road (Closed) *Claverton Arms, Centurion Road (Closed 1940) *Clifton Arms, Clifton Terrace (Closed) *Clyde Arms, 25 Bristol Gardens (Closed) *Coach & Horses, Gloucester Street (Closed 1922) *Coachmakers Arms, Trafalgar Street (Closed) *Comet, 41 Surrey Street (Closed) *Corporation Arms (Richmond Street), Richmond Street (Closed) *Corporation Arms, Gardner Street (Closed) *Cranbourne Arms, Cranbourne Street (Closed) *Cross Keys, 17 Cheapside (closed 1961, later demolished) *Crown Inn, 63 Queens Road (Closed) *Crown Shades, Jubilee Street (Closed 1960) D *Derby Arms, 28 Islingword Road (Closed 1956) *Dew Drop Inn *Dog Tray, Edward Street (Closed 1980s) *Dolphin Inn, 66 North Road (Closed c1971) E *Eastern Terminus Tavern, Eastern Road (Closed 1904) *Eight Bells, 49 West Street (Closed 1964) *Elephant Tavern, Edward Street (Closed 1935) *Elm Grove Tavern, Elm Grove (Closed 1948) *Elms Tavern, Elm Grove (Closed 1931) F *Farriers Arms, Gloucester Street, Brighton (demolished) *Farriers Arms, 22 Lavender Street, Brighton (demolished) *Feathers, Queens Road / Gloucester Road (Demolished) *Fire Brigade Arms, Cannon Street (Closed 1936) *Fisherman At Home, Russell Street (Closed 1920) *Flowing Stream, Newhaven Street (Closed 1953) *Flowing Stream, Surrey Street (Demolished) *Flowing Tide, Cannon Street (Closed 1931) *Flying Dutchman, Elm Grove (Closed 1970s) *Flying Pig, 2-6 Elm Grove, Brighton (now Cornerstone) *Flying Scud, King Street (Closed 1940) *Flymans Home, Richmond Street (Closed 1947) *Foresters Arms, Carlton Hill (Demolished) *Fox, Upper North Street (Closed 1938) *Fox, Southover Road (Closed 1921) *Free Butts, 1 Phoenix Place (Closed) G *Gardeners Arms, 16 Church Street, Brighton (fate unknown, possibly the same pub as William the Fourth *Gardeners Arms, 40 Islingword Street (Closed 1948) *Gardeners Arms, 9 Terminus Road *Gas Fitters Arms, Tidy Street (Closed 1922) *Good Intent, Albion Hill (Closed 1936) *Great Globe, Edward Street (Demolished) *Green Dragon, 8-9 Sydney Street (renamed The Office in the 1990s) H *Hanover Arms, Southover Street (Closed 1965) *Harp, 18 Gardner Street, Brighton (closed, now a shop) *Hen and Chicken, 21 King Street, Brighton (later Running Horse. Closed 1964, now demolished) *Hearts Of Oak, Kensington Place (Closed 1919) *Helmet, High Street (Closed 1916) *Highbury Barn, Sussex Street (Closed 1937) *Horseshoe, 10 Wentworth Street (Closed) *The Hub, 106 Lewes Road, Brighton BN2 3QA. Renamed The White Crow in July 2011. I *Islingword Tavern, Islingword Road (Closed 1946) J *Jolly Fisherman, Market Street (Closed 1938) K L *Lathcleavers Arms, Regent Road (Closed 1963) *Laundry Inn, 14-15 Albion Hill (Closed 1919) *Lennox Arms, Richmond Street (Closed 1958) *Little Globe, Cavendish Place (Closed) *Little Wonder, John Street (Closed 1923) *Live & Let Live, Richmond Street (Closed 1964) *Liverpool Arms, 5 Gloucester Place (Demolished 1935) *London Arms, Lennox Street (Closed 1964) *Lord Clyde, Queen's Road (Closed 1964) *Lord Nelson, Russell Street (Closed 1955) M *Maltsters Arms, Western Road (Closed 1934) *Morning Star, Church Street (Closed 1936) N *Napoleon III, Cheapside (Closed 1903) *Norfolk Castle, North Road (Closed 1956) *Norfolk Tavern, Norfolk Street (Closed 1941) *North Road Inn, 102 North Street, Brighton, (now Fountain Head) *North Star, Peel Place (Closed 1879) O *Olive Branch, 27 Sillwood Street (now Lion and Lobster) *Oxford Arms, Oxford Street (Closed 1942) P *Pelham Arms, Russell Street (Closed 1964) *Pilot, Upper Bedford Street (Closed 1921) *Pressure Point, Richmond Terrace (Closed 2009) Q *Queens Head, Cheapside (demolished c1967) R *Race Hill Inn, 1 Lewes Road (Closed) *Red Cross, Red Cross Street (Closed 1944) *Red Lion, Kensington Gardens (Closed 1917) *Red Lion, 99 North Road (Closed) *Regent, Church Street (Closed 1917) *Rising Sun, 60 Carlton Hill (Closed 1934) *Rising Sun, 11 Edward Street, Brighton *Rising Sun, Surrey Street, Brighton (Demolished 1934) *Rising Sun, 23 Tidy Street, Brighton *Rockingham, Sillwood Street (now Lion and Lobster) *Royal George, 21 Sydney Street, Brighton (renamed Abingdon Arms in 1856. closed 1956) *Rose and Crown, 7 North Gardens *Rose and Crown, Rock Street (Closed 1942) *Running Horse, 31a Grosvenor Street (Closed 1957) *Running Horse, 21 King Street, Brighton (Closed 1964, now demolished) S *St Georges Tavern, Upper Bedford Street (Closed 1942) *St George & Dragon, George Street (Closed 1932) *Sea House, South Street (Closed) *Sea Serpent, 83 Gloucester Road, Brighton *Seymour Arms, Norfolk Place (Closed 1913) *Sherwood Forest, 17 Gloucester Road, Brighton *Ship, Bond Street (Closed 1912 - Previously called the Rose & Crown) *Sir John Falstaff, Albion Hill (Closed 1940) *Snipe, Hollingbury (Closed) *Somerset Arms, Somerset Street (Closed 1965) *Sportsman's Call, King's Street (Closed 1956) *Spring Tavern, Church Street (Closed 1918) *Square Compass, Over Street (Closed 1919) *Stable, 7 & 8 Albion Street, Brighton (now The Lounge) *Star Of Brunswick, 32 Brunswick Street (Closed) *Star Tavern, Carlton Hill (Closed 1932) *Sun, 2-6 Elm Grove, Brighton (now Cornerstone) *Sussex Arms, 12 Gardner Street (closed 1959) T *Temple Inn, 2 Victoria Road (Now a doctor's surgery) *Terminus Hotel, 74 Queens Road, Brighton (demolished 1924) *Terminus Shades, 31 Surrey Street, Brighton (demolished 1924) *Thatched House, 22 Black Lion Street (Closed 1939) *Three Kings, 26 Edward Street, Brighton *Three Tuns, 10 Bartholomews, Brighton *Thurlow Arms, 161 Edward Street, Brighton *Tierney Arms, 64 Edward Street, Brighton *Toby Inn, Cowley Drive (Closed) *Town Hall, 71 Edward Street, Brighton *Travellers Joy, 5 & 6 Alma Terrace, Hove, Brighton U *Unicorn, 133 North Street, (Closed 1916, demolished 1920) *Union, 28 Gloucester Road *United Service, 100 Elm Grove (Closed 1963) V *Victoria, Richmond Road (Closed 2008) *Volunteer Artilleryman, Oxford Street (Closed 1915) *Vulcan Tavern, Edward Street (Closed 1936) W *Waggoner's Rest, Islingword Road (Closed 1933) *Wellington Arms, 53 Elm Grove, Brighton *West Hill Inn, 54 West Hill Street, Brighton *Western Star, 16 Western Street, Brighton *Western Star, 44 Trafalgar Street, Brighton (Closed 1933) *Wheatsheaf, 27 Bond Street, Brighton *Whichelo Arms, Whichelo Place (Closed 1933) *Whitbreads Tavern, 80 East Street, Brighton *White Eagle, 9 Queens Road, Brighton *White Hart, 38 Upper Russell Street, Brighton *White Hart, 9 York Hill, Brighton *White Horse, 19 Edward Street, Brighton *White Lion, 137 & 138 Queens Road, Brighton *Whitehawk Inn, White Hawk Road, Brighton *Wick Inn, 41 Gloucester Road, Brighton *William the Fourth, 168 Eastern Road, Brighton *Windsor Castle, 120 Queens Road, Brighton *Windsor Tavern, 46 Windsor Street, Brighton (now Earth and Stars) *Woodman, 49 Guildford Street (Closed 1949) X Y *Yacht Anchor, Sussex Street. Previously called the Little Yacht (Closed 1930) Z Category:Lists Category:Closed pubs